Forever and Always
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: 'And just like that, his hand slipped from hers and she could do nothing but just stare at his motionless face.'... When Leaf receives an unexpected call, her mind can only think of one thing. And that was him. LeafGreenshipping. Rated T for character death.


**I'm finally back from school! So I'll try to start updating frequently again as well as reviewing again, but I can't make promises because I need to find a job soon too. Sigh, if only this counted as a job :c **

**Anyway, I thought of a good way to make my returning debut to summer vacation and what better way than to kick it off with a one-shot? So this is my favorite song, and I really hope you'll like it! **

**Forever and Always by Parachute. (Listen to it as you read! THE EFFECTS!)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**Forever and Always**

Leaf sat at the dinner table as she looked down at her watch again for the time. Eleven o'clock. She was starting to get frazzled. Her fiancée, Gary, and she just had an argument and although the two had a fair share of arguing before, this one they had was different. It had almost resulted in the two calling off the engagement. Before they were able to call it though, Gary had left the house they shared together, saying that he was out for some fresh air when she asked.

That was four hours ago, though. Usually, he would leave for half an hour, return to the house, and the two would make up immediately.

The brunette sighed as she looked at the watch again and then out the window to the driveway. Still nothing.

She then finally decided to call his friends, hoping they knew where he would be at. The first person she called right away was Drew, his best friend.

"**Gary? I only saw him today, but that was this afternoon. Why? Is something wrong?" **

Well, that didn't help. So she decided to call Misty, her one of her closest friends, as well as a close friend to Gary.

"**I haven't seen him today," **she said. **"He hasn't been close to any woman that I've known about either." **

After thanking her for her help, Leaf hung up and looked out the window again. She knew he wasn't with another woman because he's shown her he had had changed for the better and everyday he would remind her of how much he loved her. So why would he stop now? They've fought before and he never went to another woman, so he wouldn't start now, would he?

Her phone then rang and she looked at the unfamiliar number. Without thinking, she answered her phone and learned that it was a nurse from the local hospital.

"**Ms. Green, something's happened and you should come right now."**

Before the brunette was about to ask what happened, the nurse had hung up and immediately went to grab her car keys before driving to the hospital. As she drove, her mind went back to December, when he proposed.

_**He bent down on his knees and ignored the looks the people around them were giving them. Instead, he just smiled as he looked up at the beautiful brunette. Without letting her speak, he brought out ring and held it out. **_

_**Genuinely, he said, "I want you forever; forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together."**_

_**Forever and always**_

When she finally arrived at the entrance of the hospital, she walked to the front desk, doing her best to keep a calm façade. After informing the nurse of who she was, she was led down to what felt like a million halls, a maze that was never-ending.

"There was a car accident," the nurse had said. "The driver of the car who hit him was drinking under the influence, which resulted in your fiancée to get hit. Don't worry though, the person was reported and is currently going under…"

The nurse kept going about the accident, but Leaf didn't hear her at all. All that was in her mind was Gary.

When they finally arrived, she kept on a straight face as his face lit up slightly. Through the bandages, Leaf could still see his handsome features and almost broke there, but she retained herself from doing so. As she walked closer to his bed, she noticed the plugs that were taped to him, the amount of bandages, the scratches left from the shards of the broken window of his car, and the one thing that made her heart drop: his breathing. It was under average breathing rates, and although she was always one with an optimistic view of things, this situation was too dire for her to be the happy-go-lucky girl she's always been.

She took a seat by his bedside and grabbed a hold of his hand just a bit too tight, though he didn't mind. He weakly brought his hand up and caressed his cheek with his thumb as he smiled faintly up at her.

"Gary, I'm so sorry for starting that fight," she apologized. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here right now, and I'm just so sorry."

"Shh, don't cry. I'm going to be fine," he reassured. "Then, we can finally get married and have beautiful children. Okay?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded.

"And we're going to live in a gorgeous house on the hillside," she added. "A house where we're going to stay in forever."

_Stay there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

After talking for a little longer about their future, Leaf had an idea and called in the nurse. When asked what was wrong, Leaf smiled at the nurse.

"Call a chaplain, please."

Once that was done, the couple next to Gary saw this and lent their rings to the two. They knew where this was going and couldn't be any happier to help out.

When the chaplain arrived, many people surround the room to see what had happened and when they saw both Gary and Leaf, they laughed, but the two didn't care.

After saying a couple of verses, the chaplain asked for the vows and Leaf looked over at Gary, tears falling as she prepared for her vow.

"I want you forever; forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember; whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other; forever and always."

As she was finishing her vows, the beeps started to get slow, making her smile and heart drop. The slow beeping only meant one thing and it was not going to be pretty.

His voice was almost too low as he said, "I love you forever, forever and always. Please remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always."

And just like that, his hand slipped from hers and she could do nothing but just stare at his motionless face as the line of the machine went constant. The nurses quickly went to get the doctor while Leaf could only cry onto his body.

When the doctors came, she was escorted out by the nurses and stayed in the waiting room as his last words echoed in her mind.

"_I'll always love you, forever and always."_

* * *

**So yeah, I'm really rusty, but hey, I got something up, right? **

**I decided NOT to put in the lyrics for the most part this time to test it out to see how it comes out and it wasn't that bad, right? **

**Let me know your thoughts on it! WAS IT GOOD, BAD, HORRIBLE, YOU TELL ME. **

**Just a heads up, I'll try to update one of my stories soon, so look forward to it! C: **


End file.
